Sentimientos escondidos
by novusamundi
Summary: Erza recibe una amarga noticia y tomara una errada decicion ¿Que haras Natsu? ¿Como la salvaras de ella misma? Pasen y lean. M por futuro Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas a todos! Novusamindi volvió :P pasa que ya no tengo computadora, el ahí de mi "prolongada ausencia"… y en este momento estoy usando una súper vieja computadora de hace años XD la continuación del fic "Enfermo" (Los que lo hayan visto o se acuerden) tiene que esperar… ya que ni idea como comenzarlo… tengo el contenido… pero ni idea como pulirlo y hacer un buen fic para ustedes… Ahhh pero no eh desperdiciado el tiempo… practique mas mis redacciones y palabras en mis vacaciones forzadas de los fics muajajaja ok no.**

**Bueno este fic es mas de un Cáp.… pero tendrán que ser pacientes… esta compu de ahora es un armatoste complicado jajaja ¿y porque estoy en este armatoste?**

**Primera porque se me ocurrieron bastantes ideas y segundo no eh visto que suban tantos fics Nerza como antes… y bueno vengo a contribuir :D **

**Este fic se llama "Sentimiento escondido" Espero que les guste…**

* * *

Era el atardecer en una de las plazas de Magnolia… y una figura escarlata se encontraba ahí, apoyada contra un árbol, mirando el atardecer con una mirada… de nada… pero que ocultaba… ¿tristeza?

Esta se ve que estaba ahí desde temprano vaya a saber por que. Al parecer, estaba mirando y vigilando las parejas acarameladas y pegotas del parque, con una simple y amarga sonrisa, para luego hacerse la desentendida de esta, y mirar momentáneamente el suelo, luego el cielo y después el horizonte, los edificios, los árboles, vigilando, pensando y repensando… ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer? Hasta ella lo dudaba. Y así pasaron las horas… pensando y repensando.

Cuando todas las parejas felices se fueron a vaya saber que cosa melosa, romántica o incluso cochinada fueran a hacer, Erza solo sonrió pesadamente y re-equipo una simple espada, en ese momento ni armadura llevaba, solo un suéter negro de cuello tortuga una falda marrón oscura, unas calzas oscuras, botas y tenia su pelo atado con una colita… Sencilla… pero hermosa como siempre.

Y ahí empezó Erza, en lo que parecía, tal vez, un simple entrenamiento o calentamiento, dando cortes al aire practicando su combate y posturas con ella de aquí para haya, a veces agraciada y otras rudamente… como con ira, descargándose contra algunas plantas y arbustos del parque… luego de terminar esto, observo su espada manchada de las plantas que había cortado y sin pensar paso su antebrazo limpiándola un poco para luego observar su reflejo en la espada… su triste reflejo… y siguió limpiando… recordando… recordando esa triste tragedia…

-Jellal…-Murmuro con pena

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Temprano en el gremio de Fairy Tail…**_

**Era un día como otro… Natsu y Gray peleaban mientras Juvia seguía y vitoreaba al mago de hielo, Lucy se preocupaba de cómo pagar su renta ya que le aterraba la vieja gorda que venia a pedirle el dinero… (Era como una suerte de don Ramon y señor barriga femeninos, daba escalofríos solo pensarlo) Mira estaba en el bar y todos los demás estaban en lo suyo, o buscando trabajo o descansando de uno recién finalizado. Con la victoria en los Juegos mágicos Fairy Tail empezó a recibir trabajos a montones y a recibir gente que quería unirse… o re-unirse… ya que cuando el gremio estaba en la lona muchos se fueron a otros gremios buscando trabajos de mas calidad… pero la noticia era en donde el bar… con el maestro Makarov, Mira y Erza…**

**-Al parecer otro gremio oscuro cayo…-Murmuro el pequeño maestro**

**-¿A sí maestro?- pregunto Mira observando a Makarov observando un periódico mientras ella limpiaba algunos vasos del bar y Erza sentada en la barra comía su pastel de fresa y miraba también al maestro que miraba de las noticias de forma seria.**

**-Pero al parecer hubo algunas muertes…-Hablo de nuevo el anciano y esta vez, al parecer, con preocupación**

"_**Ultimas noticias**_

_**El gremio oscuro Devil wings a caído de pronto. Se han registrado una gran baja en los gremios oscuros en los últimos tiempos, al parecer la caza de estos gremios se hizo popular últimamente.**_

_**El día domingo a las 12:00 se registro alborotos en una zona cercana a Magnolia aunque no se sabe bien donde, se descubrió el gremio hecho pedazos. El concejo obviamente arribo rápidamente y no dejo ni dio noticias de lo que pudo haber sucedido.**_

_**Pero fuentes revelas que fue obra de un par de atacantes desconocidos los atacantes eran magos y hubo una baja de estos mientras que el otro atacante escapo. No se sabe sus identidades ni de donde son…"**_

**Para Makarov algo apestaba… algo no andaba bien…**

**-¿Qué pasa, maestro?- Pregunto Erza**

**-Los que atacaron al gremio oscuro eran dos…-**

**-Cree… que haya sido… ¿Crime society?- Inmediatamente a Erza se le vino a la cabeza Jellal y Meredy**

**-No se, pero…- El maestro fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo llamando la atención de todos en el gremio, un encapuchado había entrado al gremio, y caminaba a prisa buscando con la mirada para luego pararse en el medio del gremio mientras todos le observaban.**

**-Emm… ¿Precisas algo?- Pregunto amablemente Mirajane**

**-Erza… ¿Dónde esta Erza?- susurro lenta y amargamente el encapuchado que al parecer, tenia voz femenina… una vos femenina muy familiar…**

**Juvia que estaba cerca miro extrañada a la encapuchada y soltó a Gray de el cual estaba enganchada de este… así que seria algo serio…**

**Esta al observar más de cerca a la encapuchada mientras este ni se inmutaba, pero al acercarse…**

**-¿Meredy? ¿Eres tu?- Llamo Juvia **

**Instantáneamente la encapuchada giro levemente su cabeza y quito la capucha que escondía su identidad para revelar que efectivamente era la pequeña maga que Juvia recordaba… pero esta estaba sola… ¿y Jellal? ¿Y porque esa cara de pena que llevaba?… eran muchas incógnitas…**

**Inmediatamente Makarov interrumpió diciendo, llamando la atención de la maga – ¿Qué pasa niña?- Esta ignoro la pregunta y miro a Erza, esta pudo ver tristeza, angustia y mucho dolor en sus ojos-E-erza- Llamo esta débilmente a la caballero, su voz parecía a punto de quebrar además que si mirabas mas detalladamente había en ella vendas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo… como si hubiera salido de una pelea… al parecer las cosas cuadraban un poco mas para Makarov… esto iba a ser malo.**

**Erza miro expectante a Meredy y se acerco a ella posando sus manos en sus hombros mirándola a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto esta con delicadeza…**

**-Je-jellal…-Dijo ya con sus ojos humedecidos y posando sus temblorosas manos en su boca tratando de contener el llanto, un gran silencio se apodero del gremio mientras todos miraban la escena.**

**-¿Jellal? ¿Qué paso con Jellal? ¿Esta bien?- Ya a Erza se le empezó a notar un poco de preocupación en su rostro y ojos**

**-…..- Meredy quiso responder pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta y balbuceaba mientras empezaba a llorar de forma descontrolada, Juvia se acerco a ella abrazándola tratando de darle un poco de apoyo –Meredy…- Dijo suavemente la maga de agua acariciando sus brazos dándole apoyo.**

**-Jellal a… Jellal a…- trago saliva para poder hablar mejor tratando de esconder su amargura –El… el a… ¡A MUERTO!- grito de golpe ocultándose en los brazos de Juvia mientras esta intentaba contenerla.**

**Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par en sorpresa… mientras Erza… Erza sentía que algo en su interior… se desquebrajaba y caía pedazo a pedazo…**

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-Tsk.- Se quejo Erza al cortarse su antebrazo, se había distraído recordando cuando limpiaba su espada que se había cortado con el filo de esta. Ella siempre mantenía sus espadas filosas a tal punto de cortar piedra… y ahora había manchado su linda blusa con sangre además de haberle hecho un corte.

Excelente ahora sangraba y le dolía el brazo, era un corte grande pero nada de lo que pudiera controlar… la cosa era… el dolor de su corazón… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tenia que pasar? ¿Por que? ¿¡Porque?! ¿¡PORQUE!?

Súbitamente a Erza se le empezaban a caer las lagrimas y su rostro de golpe se torcio a uno de angustia, furia, desesperación y un montón de sentimientos amargos que la agobiaban y torturaban mientras sus lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos con fuerza y desesperación. Un millar de recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, su pasado con él, su presente con él… ¡Hace unos meses atrás estaba con vida y lo vio, hasta hablo con él! Y su ahora, destrozado futuro con él… ¿Por qué tenia que pasar todo esto? ¡¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?! Al parecer Erza estaba cayendo en un profundo hoyo de depresión.

Un muy…

Muy…

Profundo hoyo…

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué valía ahora que perdió el amor de su vida y de la infancia? No podrían ya estar juntos y casarse como ella quería… para que… seguir adelante en un camino perdido… ya no mas… ya no mas dolor por favor…

Erza solo podía llorar y sollozar suplicando que este sentimiento se fuera… en vano, al parecer ella era enemiga del destino, jugando una ruleta rusa caprichosa esperando a reventar su cabeza…

Erza empezó a respirar rápida y furiosamente, frustrada, agobiada por este maldito sentimiento, por este maldito destino… al diablo todo… solo quería…

-"Huir…"- Pensó ella observando su espada… aun manchada… pero por su sangre… Sí… escapar, huir, abandonar, desaparecer y no volver sin arrepentirse… compartir un poco del destino con su ahora fallecido amor…

*SLASH* *SLASH*

Y rápido, sin pensarlo, tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias tomo su espada y corto sus muñecas… observando como de golpe la sangre chorreaba a montones de sus muñecas… manchando más su blusa… pero que mas daba… ahora la sangre poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo y solo podía mirar amargamente esperando su final, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor se iba… se podía decir… que era aliviador el sentimiento de abandono.

Y así... comenzó a caminar por los senderos del parque… perdida, dolida y sufrida. Con los brazos extendidos caminando, caminando y caminando con la mirada perdida fue pasando por cada farola del sendero observando el cielo ya estrellado por la noche que vino, su vista empezó a nublarse, a trastabillar y sus piernas se debilitaban… solo pudo escuchar como mucho unos pasos que parecían lejanos, una presencia… una corazonada.

-"¿Jellal?"- Pensó ya al parecer perdiendo su cordura… pero al darse vuelta… -¿Nat…su?- Murmuro débilmente viendo de entre su nublada vista destacaba un punto rosado parado frente a ella.

-¿Erza?- Hablo Natsu estupefacto al ver la escena, a Erza manchada en sangre que desde lejos se podía ver como caminaba lenta y pesadamente y ahora… su mirada perdida.

-¿Erza? ¡¿Erza que diablos hiciste?!- Exclamo Natsu con desesperación al ver las heridas abiertas en las muñecas de Erza que perdían sangre sin control.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo… Erza sonrió pesadamente… vaya a saber porque el de la sonrisa… pero aun sonriendo las lagrimas aun eran como ríos de angustia… y súbitamente Titania… la increíble y fuerte Titania, callo al rendirse de sus ya cansadas piernas por su propio peso. Natsu se lanzo antes de que su compañera golpeara el suelo… para este momento ya ella veía absolutamente todo borroso y empezaba a perder la conciencia.

-¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡ERZA!- Llamaba con fuerza pero ya para ella era solo murmullos lejanos, ya sus parpados pesaban y solo podía ver meramente como Natsu miraba desesperado de lado a lado buscando algo.

-¡GRAY! ¡GRAY!- llamo con desesperación y miedo en su vos. -¡GRAY POR EL AMOR DE DIOS VEN AHORA RAPIDO!- Grito ya levantándola en sus brazos y empezando a caminar presurosamente con ella como peso medio muerto. – ¡GRAY DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! ¡POR FAVOR VEN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- Natsu por pocas veces estaba suplicando algo y mas aun a Gray que llego a la escena… Erza lo pudo sentir… otra vez los pasos, otra presencia, otra corazonada.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA?!- Pregunto el susodicho desde una cierta distancia, Natsu solo se dio vuelta gritando que rápido buscara ayuda, un doctor lo que sea que pueda ayudarla, Gray solo pudo ver unos segundos mientras daba unos pasos atrás… A Erza cubierta de sangre y su mirada que lo miraba fijo pero ya perdida cada vez mas…el mago de hielo saliendo de su estupefacción rápidamente corrió… como nunca había corrido en su vida saliendo por una de las salidas del parque hacia las calles…

-¡AYUDA! ¡UN DOCTOR! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA POR FAVOR!- Gritaba él con fuerza casi llevando su garganta y cuerdas vocales al limite mientras Natsu corría con Erza en brazos detrás de este. Gray empezó a golpear las puertas con desesperación implorando ayuda a gritos pero eran altas horas de la noche y solo algunos abrían sus ventanas a ver el paso de los magos y las volvían a cerrar… ya que nada podían hacer… el miedo y la desesperación empezaron a domar a los dos magos que pedían auxilio a gritos que resonaban en toda la calle… implorando ayuda…

-¡HEY!- se pudo escuchar a unas casas más abajo de las que Natsu y Gray habían pasado. Los dos se dieron vuelta al escuchar el llamado para ver a un joven hombre hacer señales desde el umbral de lo que parecía su casa, ambos magos corrieron a toda velocidad metiéndose a la ajena casa sin pensarlo dos veces con Erza en brazos de Natsu.

-Por aquí, bajando las escaleras- Al parecer el hombre era un poco tímidon además de bajito ya que su vos era bajita y suave a pesar de que le quería poner un tono mayor por la situación que estaba ocurriendo -¡Déjenla en aquella cama!- exclamo apuntando el dedo a una cama, presurosamente Natsu dejo a Erza en la cama y rompió las mangas ensangrentadas para dejar sus heridas libres… eran heridas profundas, pero lo que importaba era el… ¿Por qué?

-¡Chico de cabello negro en la estantería hay alcohol!-dijo apuntando a una estantería- ¡Y chico de cabello rosa, en aquel cajón hay algodón! ¡Desinfecten las heridas!- Hablo el enano hombre con rulos mientras se metía a su baño y ambos, Gray y Natsu, obedecieron y consiguieron el alcohol y el algodón, mojando dos trocitos agarrando una muñeca cada uno y empezando a desinfectar las heridas, y para gran alivio de ellos, al apoyar el alcohol sobre las heridas de Erza, esta hizo una leve y momentánea presión en sus ojos y movió la punta de sus dedos. ¡Aun reaccionaba!

Ambos suspiraron ya un poco aliviados pero aun no había que festejar la sangre seguía fluyendo de sus muñecas y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el pequeño hombre apareció corriendo a Natsu a un lado para empezar a tratar las heridas de Erza…

Y ahora Gray y Natsu se miraron con preocupación dejando al hombre trabajar… ¿Y ahora que?

* * *

**Eran mas de las 3 AM en la casa de aquel señor samaritano que ya había tratado las heridas de Erza, vendadas ya y dejándola descansar en la cama. Y Natsu la observaba al pie de esta con gran tristeza en su rostro, le había pedido a Gray que fuera a comunicarle al maestro sobre lo sucedido, que él se quedaría a cuidarle y al despertarse ya vería a donde la llevaba. Le pidió que volviera para ver que le había comunicado el maestro sobre esto. Pero por el momento Natsu solo recordaba…**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Se había reunido todo Fairy Tail a velar a Jellal en su última despedida antes de que su cuerpo descansase bajo tierra, Erza ni el cuerpo quería ver, se mantuvo a raya todo el rato y solo se acerco cuando el cajón fue cerrado. No hubo palabras, lágrimas, sollozos o lo que fuere de parte de ella… solo una fría cara de angustia oculta tras sus marrones ojos que seguían cada paso de esa amarga despedida…**

**Natsu solo veía desde lejos preocupación, quería saltar sobre ella abrazarla y contenerla… pero debía darle su espacio… poco a poco la gente se fue yendo hasta solo quedar ella y él a lo lejos… hasta que Lucy lo llamo para dejarla un momento a solas… Natsu podía jurar… que escucho a Erza sollozar… ¿Dónde quedaron sus promesas? **

* * *

-"Que tonto…"-Ahora Natsu se recriminaba…-…De haberme quedado con ella… -Susurraba con una lagrimas rebeldes amenazando salir de sus ojos mientras sollozaba un poco…-P-perdón… por no cumplir mi promesa… - Dijo él ya con su voz quebrada… al lado de ella inconciente… esperando que todo saliera bien…¿Y que iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

…**Yo no sé… ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Continuara? **

**Bueno ya saben ténganme paciencia ya que es difícil esta computadora y aparte últimamente el Internet acá anda cuando quiere, bueno hasta el próximo Cáp. Y recuerden que la continuación de mi otro fic también se viene en ¡cualquier momento! Nos vemos, Bye**

…**Novusamundi…**


	2. Prisionera

_**PRISIONERA **_

_**En el anterior Cáp. **_

…_-P-perdón… por no cumplir mi promesa… - Dijo él ya con su voz quebrada… al lado de ella inconciente… esperando que todo saliera bien… ¿Y que iba a pasar ahora?_

**5:37 AM En la casa del pequeño samaritano…**

Los primeros rayos del sol pegaban por fin en las calles de Magnolia y la gente empezaba a despertar y hacer sus movimientos matutinos de siempre…

En eso, Natsu escucho la puerta, era su compañero…

Sin darse vuelta, aun sentado al lado de la cama donde ella reposaba, en la misma pose en la que estuvo vigilándola desde anoche hasta la mañana -¿Qué dijo el viejo?- Pregunto secamente

-Hay que llevarla con él, en discreción- Respondió sin emoción ni ganas, todo esto era un golpe bajo y difícil de tragar

-¿Discreción?- pregunto aun sin moverse, solo viendo de reojo

-Alquile un carro de mercancía, la meteremos ahí y la llevaremos por la puerta trasera del gremio… el viejo no quiere que la vean- Dijo acercándose al lado del Dragon slayer… mirando a Titania… A la increíble Titania, en cama, pálida y frágil… tan frágil. Apoyo una mano en el hombro del peli-rosa dándole unas palmaditas de ayuda

Natsu solo suspiro con una frustración notable…- Esta bien… cárgala, llévala al carro y ocúltense en la parte trasera, yo los empujare ya que no puedo contra el transporte… solo dame unos minutos, iré a darle las gracias al señor Daniel por su hospitalidad…- Hasta ahora Natsu no le dio la cara en ningún momento a Gray… pero era fácil para él saber que se desvelo llorando… en el sentido de los amigos, bien sabido tenia Gray que su compañero era sumamente débil, más aun tratándose de Erza, con lo que para él significaba esta chica.

-Ok- fue lo único que dijo este. Y así tomo a Erza en brazos y subió arriba a ocultarla en el carro, subiéndose junto a ella y ocultándose con unas mantas haciéndose pasar por mercancía

Mientras tanto Natsu…

-Muchas gracias señor Daniel- Hablo este al pequeño hombre de cabellos enrulados.

-Oh ni lo menciones… siento lo de tu amiga…-Dijo lo suave y mas gentil que pudo.

-Siento no poder pagarle ahora, no tengo ni un Jewel en sima ahora, pero Fairy Ta- Natsu fue interrumpido por la palma del hombre frente a su rostro.

-No quiero ni un Jewel… en serio… solo seré feliz si cuidas a esa chica y luego me vienen a visitar… ¿esta claro?- Esta vez el hombrecito de 1,60 hablo con entusiasmo y carisma – Todo saldrá bien…-

-Muchas gracias señor… muchas, muchas gracias…- Susurro Natsu antes de estrechar la mano con este e irse hacia afuera donde el carro y golpeo suavemente su costado llamándole la atención a Gray – ¿Listos? – Pregunto el peli-rosado mientras se ponía una especie de túnica de viaje que lo escondía, que amablemente el señor Daniel le había prestado para que nadie le reconociera y… -Listo- confirmo Gray.

Y así partieron al Gremio…

**ERZA POV**

**Q**ue dolor de cabeza… siento mi estomago revuelto, mas encima siento que me mezo de lado a lado, el murmullos de la gente y el chirrido de ruedas no ayuda con mi dolor de cabeza. A todo esto… ¿Dónde estoy?

Entreabro mis ojos y me siega el sol que pasa entre las costuras de una sabana encima mió… ugh, excelente ahora tengo puntadas en mi cabeza. Mmm estoy en una carreta supongo por su movimiento… un segundo… todo esto… ¿¡No morí!?

Comencé a observar mí alrededor cuidadosa y suavemente, me siento terrible, y solo pude ver paredes de maderas y sabanas. Muevo un poco las sabanas, y siento una presencia al lado de mí y al observar detrás de las sabanas, me encuentro con dos ojos grises. Miro, meneando un poco mi cabeza, a otro lado y doy un suspiro de disconformidad y angustia. Ahora se me refresco la memoria, lo que intente hacer, Gray estuvo ahí y pude sentir también la disconformidad de Gray hacia mi, pero se limito a ignorarme y hacer lo mismo que yo y mirar a otro lado para seguir nuestro viaje a vaya a saber donde… tsk… ¿que digo?… se donde estamos yendo exactamente.

**UN RATO MAS TARDE…**

Sentí como nuestro transporte iba bajando la velocidad y veo como Gray recostado al lado mió se va preparando, y de golpe las sabanas se van y el sol me pega en toda la cara… ugh… me siento fatal, y ¿que son estas vendas en mis brazos? Ah… si… cierto lo había olvidado… y al acostumbrarme ante la luz y correr mi antebrazo veo a alguien al lado mió… pero al sacarse la túnica que lo cubría… ah… es Natsu.

Odio su mirada… yo se que en su mirada esta una mirada de decepción hacia mi, no quiero verlo, no voy a verlo… no quiero… seguramente… otra vez rompería a llorar…

Puedo sentir como te toman el brazo para sacarme del carro, pero en cuando ya estoy en pie suavemente retiro el agarre de Natsu, al parecer estoy atada desde los antebrazos, ya que mis muñecas…Bueno no importa, yo soy capaz de caminar sola, se lo que hice y pero solo estaba desesperada, ni que fuera a escapar, solo que cuando salto del carro…

*PAF*

Ouch!... ugh… Excelente, la gran Titania esta acabada, ni en sus propios pies puede mantenerse y ahora caí y me cubrí la cara de tierra… excelente, solo excelente. Todo esto apesta… Ahora Gray también me toma del brazo junto a Natsu levantándome del suelo, estoy tan débil y hambrienta con eso de que perdí sangre y no cene ni desayune y ahora vendría el almuerzo que seguro no tendré, no puedo mantenerme en pie… y ahora me llevan como pueden por un bosque… un conocido bosquecito… a si… el bosquecito cerca del Gremio, debe ser que me quieren llevar a escondidas.

**MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE**

…Terminamos de hablar con el maestro y ahora devuelta estoy en el carro de caminito a Fairy Hills… que frustrante… que humillante, odie como me observaron Mira y el maestro, aun con toda la razón de que lo que hice fue estupido y obvio no pensé para nada en ese instante, la desesperaron y la angustia me habían ganado y me nuble, no me di cuenta… el daño que provocaba…

Ahora, al llegar a mi cuarto, observo un montón de regalitos en el interior de mi cuarto.

"Que te mejores, Cuídate, ¡Vamos Erza! :)" y todas cosas así, que bien, engañaron a las chicas diciéndoles que estaba enferma y que me iba ausentar de seguro.

Ahora camino en mi "suspiro" hermoso cuarto… sacaron mis armas y armaduras, trabaron la puerta, sacaron mis ventanales y pusieron tablas de madera en su lugar, pero debo admitir que Natsu posee unas manos muy hábiles para trabajos así solo el aire pasa de entre las rendijas de tabla y tabla.

Ahora estoy prisionera en mi cuarto recostada en mi cama. El maestro me puso algo raro en mi marca del gremio, al parecer suprime mi magia… Sí, sí lo hace lo que sea este punto dorado raro en mi marca anula mi magia, Tsk, lógico una chica que se quiso matar posee un arsenal de objetos filosos, obvio que me iban a encerrar con solo una cama y unas sabanas solamente… Tsk.

**MIRAJANE POV**

**N**o lo podía creer… Erza… ¡¿intento suicido?! ¡¿Por qué?! Algo debe de atormentarla pobrecilla. Voy a ayudarla…

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Erza y ahí esta recostada en su cama ¡Voy a darle esta gran merienda que prepare con mis manitas, a de estar hambrienta!

-¡Hey hola Erza! Te traje merienda…- Trato de sonar lo mas alegre y positiva que puedo, tengo que hacerlo por ella-…Te traje la merienda tostadas, huevo revuelto, carne y obvio de postre 'aunque seguro lo comes primero' ¡Tarta de fresa! y jugo de naranja recién exprimido- Todo en una linda bandeja y hago mi conocida pose de poner mis palmas en mis mejillas, enternece a todos ya que yo soy toda dulce. Vamos a ver que me cuenta y cuanto me agradece por ser su amiga.

-Ah Mira… no te escuche entrar… ¿Ah? ¿Merienda? Déjala por ahí ya comeré en un rato- Dijo Erza desinteresada

Ugh… la merienda no funciono… bueno aun puedo… me siento a su lado en la cama, y me da la espalda… esta chica…-Y… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto lo mas dulce posible y ella responde-Mmm bien supongo…- dijo haciéndose la total desentendida.

. . .

Voy a golpear a esta chica una buenas… ya cálmate Mira amor… necesita ayuda "suspiro profundo"

-Hey… Erza yo- Mira fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta… era Natsu.

**AUTOR POV **

**N**atsu había irrumpido de golpe en la habitación de Erza y no parecía estar de buenas, observo a Mira y a Erza miro la bandeja y tomo los cubierto y…- Aprende a comer con las manos o que Mira te traiga cubiertos de plástico…- Dijo con lo que parecía un tono amenazante a lo cual Erza solo le devolvió una mirada despreocupada… pero su labio estaba torcido haciéndola parecer mas una cara de pena y la peli-blanca solo hizo silencio y observo la escena- Ahora vigilo la habitación las 24hs así que estate tranquila…- Hablo Natsu lo mas cortante posible. Y así como vino, observo un poco la habitación y se fue por donde vino.

Mira observo a Erza ponerse en posición fetal en su cama y soltar algunos sollozos obviamente la peli-blanca se acerco a ella y poso suavemente su mano en el hombro de su amiga peli-escarlata.

-Yo sé…No, no se que tan duro es para ti la situación actual… Pero…-Mira se acerco mas abrazando gentil y calidamente a Erza que aun seguía de espalda a esta- Estamos contigo, sufrimos contigo y…lloraremos contigo…-Como pudo Mira contuvo su terribles ganas de llorar solo dejando escapar unas pocas lagrimas rebeldes limpiándolas rápidamente y tomando la mano de su compañera se despidió diciendo- Cuenta con nosotros…- Y así Mira se levanto y dirigió a la puerta abriéndola y antes de cerrar la puerta miro a Erza… ahí inmutable… ella no podía hacer nada en el estado actual de Erza

-No… quiero que nadie más… sufra…- Susurro la chica de pelos escarlatas.

**FUERA DE LA HABITACION…**

-Hey… Natsu- Saludo cabizbaja la albina al dragonslayer que estaba sentado en un banquito fuera de la habitación de Erza. Obviamente Natsu solo respondió moviendo la cabeza en son de saludo Mira se quedo un ratito parada al lado de este…-¿Me haces un lugar?- Dijo Mirajane, y Natsu aun si responder se corrió un poco de su asiento dando un pequeño espacio donde ella se sentó y obviamente con su mano en el hombro del peli-rosado se sostuvo ya que el lugar en el banquito era reducido. Y así hasta que Mirajane se acomodo, pasó a ver a Natsu que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la pared…

-Natsu…- Susurro la chica llamando la atención del chico-… ¿No crees que fuiste un poco… duro con Erza?

-No- Contesto con tono cortante

-Entiendo que estés molesto pero…-

-No estoy molesto- Corto Natsu y Mira lo observo- Es solo que…-

Mirajane observo atenta mientras Natsu abrió la boca y empezó a explicar

_**MIENTRAS CON GRAY…**_

**G**ray bajaba lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del Maestro, iba con desgano y angustia, sin prisa alguna y sin llamar la atención se dejo caer en una silla y dejo descansar sus brazos en la barra del bar, no había dormido nada desde ayer desde aquel acontecimiento esto lo atormentaba y hacia que le doliera la cabeza y en un fallido intento masajeaba sus sienes buscando un poquito de alivio…

-¡Hola Gray!- Dijo alguien alegremente…Pero el pelinegro no presto atención, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-… ¿Gray? Graaay…-Decía una voz femenina frente a el agitando su hombro-¡Gray!- Llamo la chica con fuerza

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento… estaba distraído jeje- Rió nervioso intentando ocultar su preocupación- ¿Qué pasa Lissana?- Sonrió este a la mas joven Strauss

-Yo bien ¿Y tu?- Miro extrañada la pequeña peli blanca al Mago exhibicionista

-Sí, sí solo tuve una mala noche de sueño solamente-

-Mmm bien… ¿quieres café?- Sugirió ella sonriente

-Claro me vendría genial…-

-Solo discúlpame si no me sale como el de Mira-nee, ella se fue de golpe y me dejo a cargo de todo y la verdad no soy tan buena en esto jejeje-

-Nah esta bien… seguro lo haces bien…- Y ahí Lissana se fue dejando Gray solo otra vez pensando, el obviamente ya sabia porque Mirajane se había ido. Así paso el rato, el café que hizo Lissana no estaba para nada mal, es mas, era delicioso… pero que agobiante era quedarse en el gremio haciendo nada puesto que el Maestro le dijo que volviera donde los demás, que él seria la tapadera de Natsu y Mira que eran los encargados de cuidar a Erza…

El solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad…

**LUCY POV**

Hace 2 días que no hay rastro de Natsu y Erza, Mirajane se fue ayer algo… alterada, se le vio en los ojos ni lo puedo ocultar con su sonrisa, no es que este preocupada ni nada, pero algo pasa… Pero ahora Gray volvió de también estar 2 días desaparecido y no parece bien ya que no se desvistió en ningún momento y eso es más que raro.

_¿Qué estará pasando?_

**¡LO SE!... lo se, se que tarde.**

**Pero el maldito Internet esta andando raramente mal últimamente mas ciertos asuntos me quitaron la posibilidad y las ganas de escribir… Pero al diablo todo! Yo quiero escribir! Así que ahora para no tardar tanto y evitar problemas como estos, acortare mis capítulos (aunque ya de por si son cortos a mi gusto) PERO… lanzare mas capítulos en un mismo día… así compenso un poco… escribir no es muy sencillo… mi cabecita es exigente y precisa mucha inspiración…**

**Bueno Novusamundi les pide perdón y que hará lo posible para volver al mundo del fanfic.**


	3. Dando vueltas

**Hace 2 días que no hay rastro de Natsu y Erza, Mirajane se fue ayer algo… alterada, se le vio en los ojos ni lo puedo ocultar con su sonrisa, no es que este preocupada ni nada, pero algo pasa… Pero ahora Gray volvió de también estar 2 días desaparecido y no parece bien ya que no se desvistió en ningún momento y eso es más que raro.**

_**¿Qué estará pasando?**_

_**Cap. 3: Dando vueltas**_

**DE NUEVO CON MIRA Y NATSU**

-Natsu…- Susurro muy angustiada y sorprendida la albina al ver a su amigo… llorando.

-E…es tan frustrante Mira… ¿porque lo hizo?- Dijo el Dragonslayer tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-Yo… yo no lo sé, Natsu- Hablo Mira suavemente mientras acariciaba el hombro de Natsu –Pero si se que tenemos que ser fuertes por ella… pase lo que le pase en este momento… recuerda… ¡Somos Fairy Tail! Mas que un gremio… una familia –Hablo ella mientras rodeo al chico con su brazo y apretó un poco su cuerpo contra el suyo en un intento de abrazo para confortarlo.

-S-sí… tienes razón…- Hablo con una voz un poco mas animada y borro sus lagrimas levantando su cabeza mostrando hacia la albina una gran sonrisa como las que solo Natsu da. Y entonces Mira se levanto del banquito sosteniendo el brazo de Natsu haciendo que este se levantara también. Y al levantarse Mira se acerco al peli-rosado dándole un gran abrazo apretando su mejilla contra la suya.

-Sabes que como todo Fairy Tail, también cuentas conmigo, Natsu- Susurro Mirajane haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara, no por sus palabras, ni por el contacto del abrazo o por el de sus mejillas. Para nada, solo que Mira al ser más alta que Natsu provocaba que su cara estuviera enterrada en la gran… "Pechonalidad" si mira llegaba a apretar más su abrazo seguro Natsu muere de asfixia.

-Ehm… Mira…- Llamo apenado el pelirosa

-¿Si, Natsu?-

-¿Puedes soltarme?- Dijo con mucha pena

-¿Eh?- Mira observo como su amigo se sonrojaba un poquito y al instante la demonio formo una sonrisa picara- Oh… No me digas que el Gran Natsu "Salamander" es tímido…- Susurro Mira con picardía y malicia en su voz.

-¿E-eh? No claro que… ¡!- Natsu se callo al instante al sentir una mayo presión de su cara contra los pechos de la camarera, inundando su nariz con todo el aroma a lavanda que llevaba.

-¡Mi-Mira!-

-Quieres… ¿tocarlas?-

-¿¡E-EHHHH!?-

-¡Ja! ¡Te atrape! – Se rió Mira, obviamente le jugo una "linda" broma a Natsu.

-¡Hmp! ¡C-como sea! Tengo asuntos… que atender…-Dijo Salamander a la demonio mientras la esquivaba para entrar otra vez en la habitación de Erza.

'Bien Natsu, ella necesita de nosotros…' Dijo mentalmente Mirajane mientras veía la entrada determinada de Natsu al cuarto 'Haaay si no fuera por esto… te comería' Pensó Mira mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla sonrojadas y relamía sus sonrientes labios.

…Hay Mira-chan… la gente no se equivoca…

Eres el Diablo.

**EN EL GREMIO…**

Lucy camino lenta y un poco de inseguridad hacia Gray que estaba sentado en la barra del bar de espaldas a ella. Lucy se quedo un rato en silencio detrás de él, preguntándose si debía hablar o no, peor al final…

-… ¿Gray?- Llamo ella por lo bajo casi susurrando como si quisiera que nadie escuchara

-¿Mmm?- Miro de reojo el mago de hielo- Oh, Hola Lucy-

Al ver la tenue sonrisa del mago de hielo la tensión en Lucy se tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Cómo estas?- Sonrió la Rubia con sus mejillas tenidas de un tierno rosado.

-Bien…-

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien…-Repitió aun girando la cuchara dentro del la pequeña taza de café.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Lucy acercándose y sentándose al lado de el mirándolo preocupada.

Gray se sonrió –Acabo de decirte que ¡Sí! ¡Dos veces!- Dijo riéndose

-Cállate… ¿Dónde anduviste estos dos días?-

-Oh… umm… Me… me fui en una misión- Exclamo Gray mirando a su amiga a los ojos tratando de parecer lo más creíble posible.

-Gray…- Llamo otra voz – ¿Fuiste en una misión solo?-

-Sí, Lissana, extrañaba las misiones solo… así que me fui a una. No es que no me agrade ir con ustedes- Anuncio mirando a Lucy

-¿Y Natsu y Erza?- Hablo de nuevo Lissana con una sonrisa de cómplice.

-Emm… C-creo que ellos también se fueron a una misión… ¡Yo que sé! ¡No soy sus niñeras! Jejeje- Gray estaba en aprietos, estaban sospechando

-¿Y Mira-nee? Ella no volvió a casa anoche…- Lissana al parecer tenia una picardía similar a la de su hermana…

-Emm bueno…-

-Mira-nee y el Maestro llevan un listado de quienes toman misiones… y al ser hermana de Mira-nee y dejándome a cargo del Bar donde todos avisan que toman una misión…-Lissana se agacho por un momento y saco de un cajón una pila de papeles-… Gray ¿que escondes? No hay registros de que Natsu ni Erza tomaran alguna misión ni tampoco tu figuras…- Lucy se sorprendió, Gray mintió. ¿Por qué?

Gray solo pensaba 'MierdaMierdaMierda'

El rechinido de la puerta llamo su atención, era él…

-Erza…- Dijo calmadamente

-Natsu…- Respondió ella sorprendida de su aparición y el enfrentamiento de su mirada cayendo seriamente ante la suya…

**Aquí otro cap, espero que les guste…**

**¡Hasta luego!**

…**Novusamundi…**


End file.
